


Скучаю

by sir_niramas



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_niramas/pseuds/sir_niramas
Summary: Саша переписывается с Алёной. JGP-2018.
Relationships: Alena Kostornaia & Alexandra Trusova
Kudos: 6





	Скучаю

«Алёнка» молчит, сердечко рядом с именем колет глаза – будто бы ничего и не значит, будто бы дружеское и приятельское. Понимает Сашка, надо бы убрать, а руки не доходят. Увидел сердечко Даниил Маркович, улыбнулся – отметил, что никаких змеиных клубков нет у них в группе.

На Даниила Марковича вообще можно положиться, он секретов не растрезвонит, если попросишь вежливо и с улыбкой, как на интервью, может и чаю принести, но ноги об себя вытирать не даст. Этери Георгиевна в последнее время совсем не такая – с апреля, наверное, ходит холоднючая, вроде и смеётся, когда падаешь на салфетке-конфетке, но глянешь в глаза – понимаешь, что главный яд-то в ней, а главный холод – в её глазах.

Сашка избегает смотреть в глаза Этери Георгиевне. Скользит на другую сторону катка на сборах, лишь бы не отравиться, а продолжать крутить четверные – летать. 

С Даниилом Марковичем что на сборах, что в Каунасе теплее. Но в Каунасе одиноко, русский здесь знают, но не жалуют, и соседка по комнате, Синицына, час вечером уделяет на разговоры с мамой, с братом, с тем, кого она называет двоюродным братом. Саша пожимает плечами и уходит в душ, чтобы не мешать Ксюше щебетать с «братом» о том, как они пойдут на колесо обозрения.

Через какое-то время она сбегает из комнаты и долго-долго сидит на диване Глейхенгауза в его номере, протыкая взглядом экран телефона – Алёнка с сердечком пишет редко и метко, ей не нужны какие-то картинки, которые Саша кидает, чтобы обратить на себя внимание.

Даниил («Пожалуйста, Саш, сейчас можно просто Даня») безуспешно пытается не смотреть на неё, на её сосредоточенное лицо, на застывшие руки и расслабленную позу. Сдаётся.

\- От Ерошки сообщение ждёшь?

Саша вспыхивает, не знает, улыбнуться ли ей, нахмуриться, или льдом посмотреть. Даня всё понимает – читает по дрогнувшим губам, по рукам, скинутым на колени.

\- Ну-ну, не злись, - он улыбается бережно, будто обнимает её, но между ними метра три; Сашка смягчается.

\- Не злюсь. Я Лёшке не нравлюсь, ему… 

\- Алёна. Или Аня, - Глейх устраивается поудобнее на кровати, видно – упирается лопатками в стену, скукоживается. Сашке с дивана легко всё разглядеть: как на тумбочке мигает уведомлением телефон, какую мятую футболку с гербом Москвы на груди носит тренер, как простодушно рассказывает.

Дане разглядеть ещё легче, как меняется лицо Трусовой после первого имени, как губы сжимаются в тоненькую ниточку, а лицо само по себе теряет живость. Но то, что стоит за сменой настроения, рассмотреть сложно, почти невозможно.

\- Что-то не так?

Саша мотает головой, вспоминая осанку Алёны, её воздушный силуэт в белом, очерченный только тенью в раздевалке, как она спокойно улыбалась Лёше перед последним прокатом до отъезда – традиционно в платье.

Как Алёна почти ложится в бауэр на тренировке, и как же превосходно на ней выглядит красный, и как же уверенно она может держаться.

Саша уходит от Глейхенгауза, закрывает дверь, спускается – в конце коридора Ксюша сидит у окна, слышно что-то про кафе и собак очень милых пород; Саша влетает в комнату, спотыкается об чемодан – чёртова Синицына! – и растягивается на полу.

Алёна бы протянула руку – Трусовой кажется, что на полу им обоим не место, а катаются они гораздо лучше, чем ходят. И летают тоже гораздо лучше: Алёна парит надо льдом, скользит, как пушинка по воздуху, а сама Александра ни тренировки без четверного не проводит - не зря, она всё легче и легче, но падать всё так же больно. Будет синяк.

Алёна бы подула на коленку, а потом их взгляды бы встретились.

Саша пишет адресату с сердечком о том, что она соскучилась.

Адресат желает удачи на произвольной. Саша читает между строк такое же «скучаю».


End file.
